


Indecent Exposure

by hunters_retreat



Series: What You're Getting [17]
Category: Supernatural/Leverage - Fandom
Genre: Baby Fic, Comment Fic, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My boys might understand me getting my ass kicked outside a bar hustling.  They really wouldn’t let me live it down if I was arrested for indecent exposure"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecent Exposure

 

  
It was so reminiscent of the night they met but John didn’t say anything when Eliot Spencer came over to the tables.  He couldn’t, not when they were working to hustle pool tonight, but damn if John didn’t want to walk over, grab Eliot by that thick mane of hair, and kiss him until he forgot all about the blond waitress that had been flirting with him since he’d walked in. 

“You boys looking for some action?”  Eliot asked as he came to the other side, good ole boy charming exuding from him in ways that could make John weak in the knees.  The men John had scoped out took in Eliot’s appearance and they had a game set up before John could do more than set his beer down.

They played the game just right, John knocking in the shots while Eliot spent most of his time making sure the other men didn’t have a shot to work with.  Eliot’s self-deprecating laughter kept the others from realizing how well they were being hustled but as John watched Eliot’s shots he realized the other man was possibly as good as Dean at this.  And John knew for a fact that his boy could have gone pro if he’d wanted.

When the game was over the others begged for double or nothing and John assessed the crowd before deciding they were probably safe from a fight if they wanted to claim their money later so he agreed with a laugh and a “Hey, it’s your money,” as Eliot racked the balls up.

The game ran the same as before and it wasn’t until they decided to leave that the other men put up a fuss about it.  John claimed he was too old for late nights anymore and Eliot had teased him about it before saying something about needing to get home to his family.

They got to the parking lot before the others came out.  Their boys along with four friends and Eliot smiled back at him.  “Oh, I got this one John.”

“You sure?”

“I’ve learned to hunt John, learned to see what it is you do.  This right here?  This is mine.”  He said as he straightened his shoulders and faced off against the other men.  “Only six of you?”

The other men laughed and John felt himself tense but he knew he needed to let Eliot do this.  The hitter had become pretty domestic because of Mary, the little girl who’d somehow managed to bring them together and forge them into a family, but that didn’t mean that Eliot Spencer was tame. 

The first of the men came forward and took a swing but Eliot was already moving under it, a hard fist to the kidneys for the man’s trouble.  He didn’t slow down then though, didn’t wait for the next one to throw a punch.  Instead he kicked out, watching the other man stumble and then he was throwing him face first into the first.  Down, but not out, just out of his way.

The rest of the fight happened almost too fast to watch and John knew he might have missed it if his eyes weren’t used to watching things that moved with supernatural speed.  Eliot moved through them like a lightening storm, beautiful and powerful.  Dangerous. 

When the last man was face down on the gravel Eliot smiled over his shoulder at John.  “This is what I do.”

The smile was wild and reckless, everything he’d worry about in a hunt and yet something primal in him wanted to leash it, to take control of it and possess him.  The look on Eliot’s face said he knew that too.

“Come on John, let’s get back to the room.”

John waited until Eliot was close enough, then grabbed the other man by the arm, pulling him in and pinning him against the outside wall of the bar.  His lips crashed into the other man’s, biting and bruising and Eliot just moaned under him.

When John broke away, biting at his lover’s collarbone Eliot grabbed John’s shirt and pushed slightly.  “Might be a bit hard to defend your honor if my pants are around my ankles when they get up.”

John smiled into the skin of Eliot’s neck and when he looked up there was laughter in Eliot’s eyes.  “Yeah, better get back.  My boys might understand me getting my ass kicked outside a bar hustling.  They really wouldn’t let me live it down if I was arrested for indecent exposure.”

 

 


End file.
